when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Barack Obama
"Barack Obama was used to be the first ever African-American prez of the US of A, but now he's back to the world of politics as a Secretary of State, just after Pompeo killed himself, following the day when a terrible thing had happened." --Su Ji-Hoon, Obama Returns Barack Hussein Obama II (/bəˈrɑːk huːˈseɪn oʊˈbɑːmə/) is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. The first African American to assume the presidency, he was previously the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 to 2008. He served in the Illinois State Senate from 1997 until 2004. Obama was born in 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, two years after the territory was admitted to the Union as the 50th state. Raised largely in Hawaii, Obama also spent one year of his childhood in Washington State and four years in Indonesia. After graduating from Columbia University in New York City in 1983, he worked as a community organizer in Chicago. In 1988 Obama enrolled in Harvard Law School, where he was the first black president of the Harvard Law Review. After graduation, he became a civil rights attorney and professor and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Obama represented the 13th District for three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, when he ran for the US Senate. Obama received national attention in 2004 with his unexpected March primary win, his well-received July Democratic National Convention keynote address, and his landslide November election to the Senate. In 2008, Obama was nominated for president a year after his campaign began and after a close primary campaign against Hillary Clinton. He was elected over Republican John McCain and was inaugurated on January 20, 2009. Nine (9) months later, Obama was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate, accepting the award with the caveat that he felt there were others "far more deserving of this honor than I." During his first two years in office, Obama signed many landmark bills into law. The main reforms were the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act (often referred to as "Obamacare," shortened as the "Affordable Care Act"), the Dodd-Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act, and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010. The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009and Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 served as economic stimulus amidst the Great Recession . After a lengthy debate over the national debt limit, Obama signed the Budget Control and the American Taxpayer Relief Acts. In foreign policy, Obama increased US troop levels in Afghanistan, reduced nuclear weapons with the United States-Russia New START treaty, and ended military involvement in the Iraq War. He ordered military involvement in Libya in opposition to Muammar Gaddafi; Gaddafi was killed by NATO-assisted forces, and he also ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of Osama bin Laden. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Donald Trump appointed him as the Secretary of State after Mike Pompeo killed himself by eating a Tide pod and shooting himself with a Beretta 92 into his forehead at the same time when he suffered personal issues, just as he returns to politics. Biography Return to Politics Category:Activists Category:Africans Category:African-Americans Category:Americans Category:Award Winners Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Cabinet Members Category:Cabinet of the United States Members Category:Characters Category:Characters of British Descent Category:Characters of English Descent Category:Characters of French Descent Category:Characters of German Descent Category:Characters of Irish Descent Category:Characters of Luo Descent Category:Characters of Scottish Descent Category:Characters of Swiss Descent Category:Characters of Welsh Descent Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Chicago Citizens Category:Christians Category:Civil Rights Activists Category:Columbia University Alumnis Category:Community Activists Category:Democrats Category:Feminists Category:Feminist Writers Category:Fictionalized Characters Category:Grammy Award Winners Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Harvard Law School Alumnis Category:Hawaiians Category:Heroes Category:Honolulu Citizens Category:Humans Category:Illinois State Senate Members Category:Illinoisians Category:Indonesians Category:Junior Senators Category:Laureates Category:Lawyers Category:Leaders Category:Legal Scholars Category:Males Category:Ministers Category:Modern Characters Category:Nobel Laureates Category:Nobel Peace Prize Laureates Category:Non-Fiction Writers Category:Obama Family Members Category:Occidential College Alumnis Category:Political Writers Category:Politicians Category:Presidents Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Presidential Nominees Category:Protestants Category:Punahou School Alumnis Category:Real Life People Category:Scholars Category:Secretaries Category:Senate Members Category:Senators Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Trump Administration Cabinet Members Category:United States Senate Members Category:University of Chicago Law School Faculty Members Category:Washingtonians Category:White-Haired Category:Writers